


Worth a thousand words

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam needs to learn to listen to the other side of the story.





	Worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamschimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/gifts).



Liam’s hands are shaking, he doesn’t know if it’s just anger or if maybe he’s breaking apart. All he knows is that his chest aches right where his heart is as he watches Brett leave.

Brett had come home earlier smelling like Nolan and like sex, the pungent scent of it clinging to his skin and clothes like a cheap cologne. Liam wasn’t supposed to be home yet, but his last class had been canceled and he had been able to go home earlier than usual.

He can picture Brett’s startled face in his mind with perfect clarity; can hear the surprise in the taller werewolf’s voice.

_“Liam, you’re home early,” Brett said taking a step back towards the bathroom._

_“Yeah,” Liam said slowly head tipping to the side. “My last class was cancelled... why... why do you smell like that?”_

_Brett froze just inside the bathroom. “Like what?”_

_“Like sex,” Liam whispered as he, stepped closer. “And like Nolan?”_

_“I—“ Brett started eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. “It’s not—“_

_“You said you didn’t have feelings for him anymore,” Liam choked out, staggering several steps back from his boyfriend. “You...You..”_

_“I don’t still have feelings for him,” Brett shook his hand as he came closer to Liam, following Liam’s retreat. “It’s not like that you’ve got it all wrong.”_

_“What could I possibly have wrong, Brett,” Liam growled, his flashed his eyes in warning when Brett tried to reach out and touch him. “You smell like you’re ex boyfriend and sex.”_

_“You seriously don’t believe me,” Brett huffed arms crossed over his chest. “What happened to trusting each other?”_

_“What happened to not cheating.” Liam yelled, trying and failing to blink back his tears._

_He shook his head. “Get out.”_

_“What,” Brett blinked in surprise._

_“You heard me, I said get out of my apartment,” Liam snarled._

_“Lia—“_

_“Out!”_

_“You know what, fuck you Dunbar,” Brett growled out as he stalked towards the front door snatching up his bag as he went. “I don’t need this, and I damn sure don’t need someone who doesn’t trust me.”_

_Liam watched as he practically ripped the door open and then slammed it shut behind him._

Liam is still staring at the door nearly twenty minutes later, he’s frozen to the spot, hot tears making tracks down his cheeks. He can’t remember where he put his phone when he came home but he needs his best friend right now. He needs... Damnit, he needs Brett

He whines low in his throat, his legs giving out and sending him crashing down into the carpeted floor.

Nolan is beautiful and smarter than Liam, and he doesn’t have anger issues. It makes sense that Brett would want him over Liam, that Brett would jump at the chance to be with the guy that he was so deeply in love with back in high school. Liam wants to hate Brett, but instead he only feels resigned.

Liam pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his face into his arms as he sobs. Resigned or not, it still hurts like a bitch.

Liam has no idea how long he sits there like that, but it’s long enough that his body aches when he finally moves and that his face is painfully tight with dried tears. There’s a ringing noise, his cellphone he realizes distantly coming from the bedroom. He forces himself back up to his feet, his legs shakey as he makes his way down the hall. He pushes open the bedroom door, his nose is at once assaulted by the overwhelming scent of Brett and himself, the smells entertained together perfectly further breaking Liam’s heart.

His finds his phone on the nightstand, the screen flashing with Masons face. He hurries to answer it.

“Dude, are you okay, “ Mason says before Liam can get anything out.

“How—“ Liam chokes in surprise, throat thick with tears.

“Corey texted me and said that Brett thinks you two might have just broken up,” Mason explains. “Did you?”

“I, I don’t know,” Liam admits. “We might have.”

“What happened?”

“He—Mason he came home smelling like cum and Nolan,” Liam whispers into the phone, breath hitching in his lungs as he tries to rush to get the words out. “You know how fucked he was when Nolan broke up with him before we got together.”

“Liam that was over a year ago though, Brett loves you,” Mason says. “Did he tell you why he smelled like that? Did you say he fucked Nolan?”

Liam remains quiet, a thousand thoughts of why running through his mind.

“Liam,” mason sighs. “Did you even give him a chance to explain why?”

“No,” Liam answers meekly.

“He’s not like he was in high school Liam, talk to him before cutting the man you love out of your life,” Mason says sagely.

“I don’t know if I can,” Liam tells him.

“Try, not for him or anyone’s else, but for yourself, make sure that not being with him is really what you want to do,” Mason says quietly. “I don’t want you to regret anything, Liam.”

“What if he doesn’t come back Mason,” Liam asks worriedly.

“He will, don’t worry,” Mason tell him cryptically. “Call me later Liam.”

“Wait, I’m not do—“ mason hangs up on him just as Liam hears the front door open.

He swallows nervously and tosses his phone onto the bed before sucking in a deep breath. He forces himself to open the bedroom door and step out into the hallway. He’s scared, terrified really that this is going to end in goodbye.

Brett’s standing by the front door looking just as lost and pitiful as Liam feels.

“Brett...” Liam trails off not knowing what to say. He wants to call Mason back and have his best friend talk him through this so that he doesn’t fuck it up even more before the conversation starts.

“I ran into Nolan while getting coffee, we talked that was it, Liam I swear,” Brett says into the silence voice pleading for Liam to believe him.

“About what?”

Brett digs his cellphone out of his pocket and thumbs it open. “Nolan and I talked about you. I showed him pictures of us together.”

He turns the phone around and shows Liam the picture of them from Christmas, it’s one that Corey had taken. Liam’s sitting in Brett’s lap and Brett’s arms are wrapped tightly around him, they look so happy in that picture. So in love.

“I told Nolan I’ve never been more in love with a person than I’ve been in love with you.” Brett says quietly.

“Then why do you smell like sex,” Liam asks helplessly. He needs to know.

“I...” Brett trails off, a splash of red blooming high across his cheeks. “After Nolan left I kept going through all of my pictures of you.”

Brett pauses to swipe through his phone before twisting it around again to show Liam. “I came across this picture and, fuck, just look at you Liam, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Liam flushes beneath Brett’s heated gaze as he stares at the picture on Brett’s phone. It’s a lone picture of Liam laid spread out and naked on the bed, his mouth open wide in pleasure as he plays with himself.

“I jerked off in the coffee shop bathroom,” Brett says quickly. “Because of you and this picture and fuck, Liam I love you, okay, you’re it for me, there’s no one else,understand.”

Brett steps towards him hands reaching out for Liam and this time Liam doesn’t step away instead his steps into the circle of Brett’s arms and buries his face into his boyfriends chest. He can feel the vibrations of Brett’s next words against his cheek. “I am completely gone on you.” 

Liam pulls away slowly and looks up, his eyes meeting Brett’s. “You really jerked off over my picture in a coffee shop bathroom?” 

Brett nods. “Pretty sure the whole shop heard me moan your name, we can go ask one of the employees if you don’t believe me.” 

Liam reaches up to wrap a hand around Brett’s neck and pull him down for a gentle kiss. “I believe you.” 

“Good,” Brett says against his lips. “Because it’s true, I only want you.” 

“I only want you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was only half awake when I wrote this. So it might be crap. Idk.


End file.
